Beautiful
by Cheekbonesandcoatcollar
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was well aware that every time he had seen Kakashi's face he had been either injured, drunk or incapacitated in some way. He still thought him beautiful though. K/N One shot


**Beautiful- Kakashi/Naruto **

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was well aware that every time he had seen Kakashi's face he had been either injured, drunk or incapacitated in some way. He still thought him beautiful though. K/N**

**/\\\\\\**

Naruto Uzumaki, was well aware that every time he had seen Kakashi sensei's face he had been either injured, drunk or incapacitated in some way, the first time he had been fading in and out of consciousness and his vision had been a little impaired, if not almost totally gone and well, he hadn't actually seen his former sensei's face per se, maybe just the blurry image of a nose and a mouth that as far as he could tell didn't have the affliction of buck teeth, blimp lips or of being far too small. As far as he could tell through the pain and haze that is. In fact if he were totally honest he was no nearer to knowing his former sensei turned team mates true face than he had been all those years ago when he, Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha had been team seven. Three brats on a mission. Despite being almost eight years older it still bugged him to no end that he had not seen what was under the mask and that he had wasted his best chance by almost dying. He remembers that they had been fighting, losing badly and then he had woken up in some cave, told to be silent 'just this once' so as not to be found and Kakashi's face had been there before him, fading in and out, unbelievably blurry, his mask in tatters around his neck. Then when he had woken a second time, he'd been bandaged up in the hospital and of course Kakashi had been there, only the mask had been replaced and Naruto had lost his chance.

The second time, weeks later, he had been ridiculously, earth shatteringly, unbelievably drunk and his former sensei had not been happy. To be fair Naruto hadn't exactly planned to turn up on Kakashi's door step at 4am loudly demanding that Kakashi show him his face because 'it simply isn't fair that we've known each other so long but still keep secrets and you're face is a big secret' also he had misplaced his keys somewhere between here and the bar and he had no where to stay. Of course Kakashi had let him stay and Naruto had found himself bundled up in the older mans bed, nodding off to sleep, just before succumbing to the slumber he had noticed Kakashi in the adjoining bathroom brushing his teeth, a blurry reflection, alcohol never had sat well with any of his senses, sight included. Naruto had barely managed to keep his eyes open long enough to note that Kakashi actually had pretty good teeth before they closed against his will as exhaustion took over his intoxicated form. Before he faded into unconsciousness, he heard a fond, "Night Naruto" whispered from somewhere near him and chance number two had slipped through his fingers. He had woken the next morning, head pounding angrily, body aching, punishing him for the previous evening, to an empty bed, though from the indent beside him and the tiny remnant of chakra around him he knew that Kakashi had been there too.

The third time, the next day having lost a sparring session in his hangover haze he had been suffering from a concussion, but had enough clarity to wonder if maybe his newly appointed, personal mission to see Kakashi's face would only lead to more trouble or injury because so far that's all there had been. He also had enough sense about him not to make too much noise or movement when he awoke from a small nap on his sofa to find his former sensei and friend eating something at his table, in his darkened kitchen. Of course Kakashi had noticed that he had awoke and before Naruto could rake his eyes down anything more than a mask less, straight nose the silver haired Jounin had placed his empty bowl in the sink, replaced his mask and moved to Naruto's side. The blonde counted this as the third chance he had screwed up as he glared at his friends covered face. "What?" Kakashi questioned him quietly, "I apologized for hitting you so hard, you were supposed to be working on your speed and dodge it remember?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and nodded. "You angry at me or yourself for not winning?" Kakashi asked knowingly, he didn't wait for Naruto to answer before a calloused, work roughened hand slid gently against the teens cheek and he whispered, "You did good today kid. Despite the hangover."

"I'm not a kid Kakashi." Naruto grumbled, face heating up at the contact between his face and Kakashi's gloveless hand.

"To me you are. Get some rest."

Naruto nodded, sighing softly as the hand reluctantly removed itself and the warmth left him. He wasn't even going to argue the kid point, because his head still hurt, he was tired and Kakashi's hand had felt really nice against his skin. Plus the silver haired jounin had quite a nice nose. And Naruto was hungry. But mostly he was just tired.

The fourth time was undoubtedly the worst and the one that Naruto would rather forget. It had been months since the fox's last almost encounter with Kakashi's face and he had all but forgotten about his private mission, focusing instead on his continued training, his missions and this feeling that he seemed to get when around the older man. Now, contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not a complete idiot, he knew he was undeniably attracted to his former sensei, despite lack of knowledge as to what he actually looked like. Iruka sensei, when told, although reluctant to accept had told him that perhaps it was better that Naruto wasn't attracted to Kakashi physically, perhaps that made whatever Naruto felt truer. Or perhaps Naruto should stay the hell away from the much older jounin? Naruto had ignored the latter comment, opting instead to remind Iruka that he had his own older man at home in the form of Gai, so he wasn't really in a position to talk. Also, contrary to what others believed, Naruto did not get distracted by every little thing and was able to hold his own when on missions with team kakashi. That is until the fourth time. The fourth time could probably translate to one of the worst days in his short life so far, it had been a routine mission, the objective to accompany an old lady back to her village and it should have been so simple but rogue ninjas had attacked and Sakura had managed to escape and then everything had gone to hell. With Sakura ordered to return to Kohona for reinforcements, preferably ANBU she was not present to help Kakashi when he fell. Everything was a blur for Naruto, and to this day he still didn't know what had happened, one moment the silver haired man had been fighting brilliantly, lazily, uninjured and the next he had just been led there prone and Naruto was left to do everything alone. He hadn't minded the alone part, he was used to doing things alone but he hated the not knowing. Not knowing if Kakashi would wake up again, or what he could do to help. He hated sitting in that clearing, dead rogues scattered around them, watching Kakashi's chest shudder, rise and fall slowly, never taking his eyes off of it for fear that should he look away for just a second the breathing would stop. Naruto wouldn't survive without Kakashi, physically yes but his heart and mind. No. This was more than attraction, he knew that. He didn't even care that Kakashi's mask had been sliced and a sharp, hollowed cheek showed on one side, he barely even spared a glance, resolved that when he finally did see Kakashi's face it would be when both parties were safe, well and completely alive and when Kakashi awoke a few days later, fully healed by grandma Tsunade herself Naruto was more than thankful that the fourth chance had passed him by. The full body slam and five minute hug said it all as far as he was concerned, even when Kakashi chuckled and held him back.

Naruto knew why Kakashi wore the mask, of course he did, he had heard the story of his father, his dishonourable death and how alike the two looked. He knew that at first Kakashi wore the mask so his father would not have to see his mother in him. He knew that after his fathers death he wore it so that people in Kohona would see Hatake Kakashi rather than Hatake Sakumo and eventually, even once that need had passed the mask had become a part of him, part of the legendary copy nin.

Naruto soon found himself imaging Kakashis big reveal in different situations than before, no longer did he imagine himself simply running towards his friend and ripping off the mask, no, now when he imagined it, Kakashi was kissing him, touching him, moving above him and in him, face contorted with pleasure and those thoughts made Naruto even more determined to complete his mission, even if his latest imaginings were not very likely to happen. At night, usually spent by his own hand, alone in bed, he imagined how he believed Kakashi to look, more handsome than the male models that Sakura and Ino giggled over, more handsome that Sasuke, worthy of his own fan club. Naruto knew some of this had to be true, after all he had seen parts of his face at least and could almost put together a mental puzzle of the man. Hollow, high cheekbones, a straight nose, squared chin, lips that were, well normal and straight white teeth. And when he saw him in real life he always tried to imagine those traits, resolutely ignoring his lingering fantasies of course, even when Kakashi touched him a little too long to be platonic, or sometimes stood a little closer than a friend should, making it harder not to fantasise.

The fifth time, Naruto was completely over it, his mission, his fears, everything. He knew, he knew what Kakashi looked like, even without the vivid mental puzzle he had created, he knew who Kakashi was, he knew his past, his pain everything, he knew he loved him and he knew deep down somewhere that Kakashi at least felt something for him too and he had never really been one for patience so he decided that enough was enough. Kakashi could have blimp lips, buck teeth, a menagerie of scars and a ginger moustache and Naruto would still want him, though he reasoned that the moustache would probably have to go. These revelations meant that the fifth time, hiding in Kakashis living room, bleeding softly from a cut to the cheek made by the _one_ security trap Naruto hadn't known of as he broke in, Naruto was more than ready for his former senseis arrival. He sensed the immense chakra before he heard or saw him, then the door was unlocked and Kakashi made a noncommittal grunt at the sight of his broken traps. "What is it Naruto? If you've been drinking again I'm taking you to Iruka Senseis house."

Naruto grinned and stepped out from the shadows, he hadn't bothered to mask his presence, after all this wasn't an attack in the traditional sense.

"Hey Kakashi." he stated loudly.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked again as he removed his thick green vest and rolled his shoulders gently. The silver haired jounin turned to find Naruto just a hairs breadth away, and took a step back, "What are you doing?" he questioned as he continued to move away from the hyperactive teen who moved ever closer.

Naruto wasn't under any illusions, as he reached up gently to move Kakashi's headband from his eye, which remained closed as it was exposed to his sight, he knew that had Kakashi wanted to he could easily have stopped this from happening, he also knew that it was still a big possibility that he would.

"I just-" he started, but stopped, deciding that actions would speak louder than words, he paused, breathed deeply and slowly, hesitantly reached for the jounins mask. A hand shot towards his, fast, wrapping around his wrist and freezing. The eyes before him widening, probably at the pure cheek of someone breaking into your house and trying to find one of Kohonas biggest secrets.

"It's okay." Naruto whispered, heart thumping against his rib cage, _couldn't Kakashi hear that? _He smiled, teeth sharp "You're beautiful."

A pale eyebrow rose in question, a mouth opened behind the mask and Naruto could think of a number of things that his friend would say, "I'm a man Naruto. Men aren't beautiful." "Get away you freak." "You have been drinking haven't you."

Instead he heard, "How would you know?"

Naruto blinked, "I just do." The eyebrow rose again, "I know you." and as if those six words said everything Kakashi's hand fell from his wrist and Naruto proceeded to his target. Slowly he slid his index finger under the fabric and pulled. He wanted to scream, close his eyes, jump for joy, instead he simply stared. Kakashi, bare faced, stood before him stoically, expressionless, seemingly uncaring to all the world, but Naruto knew, knew that this was a huge moment in both of their lives. And he was beautiful.

He raised his hand again, tracing the infamous scar lightly, it stretched lower than he had originally realised, reaching almost to the corner of Kakashis mouth. Naruto, huffed a laugh, running his finger over the pale lips, the cheekbones, the nose.

"What?" Kakashi whispered, voice vulnerable no matter how he tried to hide it.

"See? I was right." Naruto said as he moved towards Kakashi's lips with his own, lips that responded eagerly, as if Naruto were the only source of oxygen in a suffocating world. Naruto pulled away for breath and surged forward again, smiling.

After what seemed like hours, a trail of clothing leading to the darkened bedroom, sweat dampened skin flushed together on the large bed, satisfied smiles and a lot of staring on Narutos part, they lay entwined, exhausted. "Wow." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah."

"I'm in love with you. Have been for a long time." he spoke, never one for being subtle.

"Me too." Kakashi responded, "With you I mean."

Naruto nodded, sighing contentedly, "Oh and Naruto?"

"Hmmm?" He sighed, believing he knew what was coming.

"I'm a man. Men aren't beautiful."

…

**So I don't know what to make of this really. Um, yeah? Let me know? Sorry for any OOCness or whatever. I really don't know.**


End file.
